Two Of A Kind
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Being one hell of a butler is Sebastian Michaelis' job. Being a servant who destroys any who stands in his master's way is his job. "...the Cromwell Effect is now in place."


**Summary:** Being one hell of a butler is Sebastian Michaelis' job. Being a servant who destroys any who stand in his master's way is his job. "…the Cromwell Effect is now in place."  
**Main Characters: **Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alucard  
**Genre:** Tragedy, Horror, Supernatural, Suspense, Adventure  
**Rating: **T

**Two of a Kind**

_The Prelude Towards Ruin_

He wanted it to stop.

The pain… it wouldn't go away.

The blade kept stabbing back and forth, back and forth.

Silver metal continued to violate his frail, skinny frame.

The men in the masks wouldn't stop laughing on joy.

No one could help him.

He was alone.

So totally, utterly alone.

There was no one who could save him here.

'_Someone, anyone…'_

He pleaded, tears falling from his voice.

The chords in his throat were all but exhausted from the screaming.

His face was trapped in a state of calm.

Despair was all that existed in his eyes.

Despair, and helplessness.

He _hated_ this feeling.

He utterly _loathed_ it.

'_S-someone, please… Anyone…'_

Laughs echoed all around him, unable to stop them.

His arms were bound, and his legs weighed.

Blood was splattered everywhere… there was no one that could help him here.

'_Please, s-save me…'_

He once again pleaded, his silent voice echoing in the darkness.

'_I-I don't care who you are… Just please… Help me…'_

The darkness was silent.

There was no angel to answer his prayers.

However, even if Heaven denied him, there were others that could cater to his requests.

Others who could grant him his innermost wish.

Others who could make his desire a reality.

Others who could help him fulfill his goals.

Others who could take pleasure in serving him, waiting to sink their fangs into his beautiful soul.

However… none of them could respond.

After all, he had already been claimed.

**Do you wish to live, boy?**

His eyes widened.

Something in the darkness echoed back to him.

There had been someone after all…

Someone that could save him.

'_I… I want to…'_

**Why do you want to live?**

The darkness spoke to him again.

Red eyes appeared from the shadows, glaring at his broken form.

No one could see them, no one but him.

'_I… I want to… make them pay…'_

**Make who pay?**

'_The ones… who wronged me…'_

Anger rised from the depths, accompanied by strength.

His helplessness was being devoured by desire and will.

'_The ones… who betrayed my family…'_

**And to do that… what would you give up in return?**

The darkness asked him.

Depending on his answer, he would gain the power necessary to fulfill his ambitions.

Depending on his answer, he would gain a powerful ally.

Depending on his answer, he would gain the power to destroy all that opposed him.

And so he answered,

'_I would forfeit… EVERYTHING!'_

There was only silence.

…

…

…

**Hehehehehe…**

**Hahahahahahahahaha…**

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Laughter.

It rung all around him, ringing in his ears.

**Absolutely beautiful! Simply spectacular! Ah, it's as if I'm looking at a Hellsing!**

The darkness cackled in glee.

The boy looked up.

The darkness was grinning.

The darkness was staring back at him.

**Very well then… Say my name, boy. Give me my orders.**

It commanded him.

It demanded him.

The darkness demanded to be unleashed.

It demanded to be set upon the vermin who dared to harm its newly made master.

"Al…u….ca…rd…"

It was a startled whisper, nothing but a horse gasp.

The men in masks stopped, intrigued by their toy's words.

They did not know he had sealed their fates.

"Ki…ll…Th…e…m…"

_Bang_.

A hole was formed in the silver wielder's head.

His body fell back, falling to the floor as nothing but a lifeless heap.

Cries of alarm filled the halls like a symphony.

All he could see was red.

Bloody red.

Crimson armor, flowing all around the darkness.

Hands drenched in blood, holding silver barrels.

Black hair falling from underneath it's wide helm.

A fanged grin welcomed all that saw it's glistening white death, insanity following them.

And eyes that gleamed in madness, the deepest shade of red burning in glee.

**Yes… My Master.**

The darkness had accepted him.

It welcomed him with open arms.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Blood rained upon him.

The walls were now splattered with the reddest of paint.

Corpses were mangled and torn apart.

Holes were riddled into their body.

All that was left in this hall of silence was the darkness and it's master.

All that was left was a child who commanded the greatest darkness of all.

All that was left… was Ciel Phantomhive and his servant, Alucard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The Seal is Broken._**

**_Death and Despair is all that await you now._**

**_The Darkness will consume you._**

**_There is no Escape for you Now._**

**_Cherish what time you have... cursed child of the darkness._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
